Unstoppable
by FaithfulHPReader
Summary: I have the length of a song to write a Marauder-era drabble. Focuses strongly on Lily and James. Requests are taken. The time will jump around and the drabbles are not necessarily compliant with each other or canon. Rated T. Total of 100 drabbles.
1. Unstoppable

**Author's Note: I got the idea for this from lostmidtranslation's "Swing, Swing" (It's Katie and George focused, you should definitely check it out.)  
Basically, I have the length of a song to write a Marauder-era drabble.  
Sorry this one's so short, the length will increase as I get used to this style, so please bear with me.  
Updates will be frequent but (obviously) short chapters.  
Reviews are appreciated and I will take requests for certain scenarios as long as they are Marauder-era, preferably Lily and James focused.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.

_Song: Unstoppable ~ Rascal Flatts_

Lily sneered in disgust when she saw James approaching her.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Evans, go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend." James stated arrogantly, rather than asked.

"What?! You've got to be kidding me. Not a chance in hell, Potter." Lily snapped.

"Aw, come on, you know you want to." James said smirking.

"In your dreams, idiot." Lily said before stomping away through the halls.

She didn't see the defeated look that flashed on James' face.

"Nice try, mate." Sirius said, patting him on the shoulder. "But, really, what did you expect from Evans?"

"A chance," James said, barely audible.


	2. Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.

_Song: Forever ~ Rascal Flatts_

James had never before been jealous of another Marauder, but now, as he saw Remus and Lily exchange and smile and quick hello in the hall, jealously burned throughout him.

Why was it that Remus and Lily could be friends, but Lily was so disgusted by him? Sure, he could be _a little_ arrogant once in a while and he did _occasionally_ pick on her best friend, but really, what else was there?

"James, are you alright?" Sirius asked when he saw the unintentional glare aimed at Remus' back. James shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Uh, yeah. Absolutely fine." _As if._

"Well, okay then."

James couldn't help but notice that when he smiled tentatively at Lily that she glared at him with a look of poison.

_Oh, well. What could I ever do to change it?_

_A lot. _A little voice in his head answered.


	3. Here Comes Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.

_Song: Here Comes Goodbye ~ Rascal Flatts_

James desperately pushed through the crowd of scared people. _Where was Lily?!_ As he pushed his way through the nervous crowd, the thoughts flooded his head.

_What if she's . . . dead? I'd never see her again. I don't know if I could live without her. _Tears sprang up in James' eyes. Without her, he wouldn't be able to face this war for what it was. She was his main support, the love of his life. When he felt like giving up, she was there to back him out out it.

_What will I do without her?_

"Lily!" he called into the crowd. He thought he heard a faint "_James!"_ coming back to him, but he couldn't be sure.

"_Lily?!"_

"James!" It was loud and clear now, and once he pushed past a few more people, he saw her face.

"Oh my god, you're okay." he said, wrapping his arms tight around her. "I though I'd lost you forever."

"I'll never leave you, James." she replied before fervently pressing her lips against his.


	4. Secret Smile

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.

_Song: Secret Smile ~ Rascal Flatts_

Lily smiled blissfully as she listened to James' heartbeat, her head against his chest.

She sighed, "You know you're perfect, right?"

"Of course I know that!" he joked.

"Really. You are. You're all I could ever ask for."

"I'm just glad that you realized it before it was too late." James replied peacefully.

"It nearly was. I really should have given you a chance earlier." Lily said, reflecting back on the past years, rejection after rejection. "You're just lucky you scared away all my other boyfriends or you might have never got your chance." Lily joked.

"Are you ever going to let that go?"

"Nope," Lily smiled.

James sighed.

"I love you." Lily said quietly.

"I love you too, Lily." James replied before kissing her softly.

"Yup, you really are perfect," she said, resting her head back on his chest.


	5. Things That Matter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.

_Song: Things That Matter ~ Rascal Flatts_

Why can't you just leave me alone?" Lily shouted through the stormy night on the Hogwarts grounds.

"I only want one thing from you. Just one thing!" James shouted back, not because he was mad, but because it would be impossible to be heard over the wind and rain otherwise.

"And what is that exactly?" Lily challenged.

"A chance," James said, quieter, but Lily could hear it loud and clear.

"Just one." Lily said.

"What?" James asked, disbelieving his own ears.

"You've got one chance. Make it work." Lily said, before smiling tentatively at James.

James rushed towards her, closing the rather large distance between them, and simply hugged her. "I'm not gonna screw up this time," he murmured into her ear.

"I hope so," Lily said.

"So, Lily, will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" James said, half-expecting her to say it was some big joke and reject him once again.

"Absolutely," she replied with a smile.

"You just made this the best day of my life."

"Just to warn you, we will not spend the entire time in Zonko's." Lily said, only half joking

"Aw, dang!" James joked. "But I'll get over it," he finished and held her tight.


	6. The Wind Blows

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.

_Song: The Wind Blows ~ All-American Rejects_

The sun glinted off her auburn hair. Her eyes sparkled as the looked up at the deep blue sky.

She was beautiful.

She was perfect.

And she wasn't his.

James' heart sank when he saw Caradoc Dearborn, the Ravenclaw Quidditch captian and Lily's current boyfriend, approach her and plant a kiss on her lips. She laughed and kissed him back.

They started talking, words that he couldn't hear, and James knew that she would never be his. It wasn't meant to be.

A light breeze blew her hair off her shoulder and Caradoc gently replaced a stray strand behind her ear.

He wished that he could be the one she looked at like that. The one she wanted.

He wished that she'd for once give his constant offer a second thought.

And he knew that would never happen.


	7. Gives You Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.

_Song: Gives You Hell ~ All-American Rejects_

"I hate you!"

Those words echoed throughout Lily's head.

Did she really hate James?

_Yes, yes you do._

_Well, actually, maybe..._

_NO!_

Lily sighed. Was it really fair not to give him a chance?

_YES!_

_Everyone deserves a chance..._

Trying to think about James was just making her more confused.

_Great. Now I don't know what to do._

_The same thing you've always been doing. Rejecting James. Because you hate him._

_Do I really?_

Now she was back at the beginning. Whoever says thinking things through is an idiot, because it's not helping. It's done the opposite.

The next day when James asked Lily out again, she hesitated slightly before replying with a no, again.

_I think I need to think this over some more. Even though it doesn't seem to help much._


	8. Move Along

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.

_Song: Move Along ~ All-American Rejects_ (Companion chapter to _Gives You Hell_)

_Is it time to give up?_ James asked himself as Lily yelled, "I hate you!"

Later, as he was sitting in his dorm, he thought things over.

Not once had she ever even thought about saying yes when James asked her out, again and again.

Maybe he should just give up. Hell, he should have given up long ago. But since when was James Potter a quitter?

_Never._

But was there really any chance for them? Ever?

_Maybe..._

Was it time to move on?

_Just once more. _He decided finally. That's all.

So the next day when James asked out Lily, once again, he noticed the small hesitation.

_Maybe I won't give up just yet._


	9. Dirty Little Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.

_Song: Dirty Little Secret ~ All-American Rejects_

"You can't tell anyone," Lily whispered to him in the dead of the night.

"You just tell me when you're ready," James replied.

Over the summer after sixth year, Lily had finally said yes. But she wasn't yet ready for people staring at her as she walked through the halls.

After all, she was now dating one of the hottest guys in the school, rivaled only by Sirius.

"I will be soon. Dating you just comes with lots of unneeded popularity."

James smirked knowingly, "So I've been told."

Lily smiled and pressed her lips to his.

"You tell the other Marauders only. Keep this a secret otherwise."

"Most definitely."


	10. It Ends Tonight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.

_Song: It Ends Tonight ~ All-American Rejects_

"It's over!" Lily yelled.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"You had one chance, and you blew it. That's your problem. Just stay away from me!"

"Lily, _she_ kissed _me_!"

"And you kissed her back, you didn't stop her, and you didn't even think I'd find out! I'm not an idiot, Potter!"

James' heart felt like it was breaking in two. "I'm sorry."

"I don't care. I knew you were just in for the chase, I knew it all along, but I was stupid enough to fall for it!"

"You don't even understand what happened!"

"I walked in on you kissing Lamia Zampini! You could have stopped her, and you didn't! That's all there is to it."

"But I love _you, _Lily!"

"Don't lie to me, Potter."


	11. Why

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.

_Song: Why ~ Rascal Flatts_

"James, what's wrong? You haven't talked to me all day." Lily asked, worried.

"I don't want to talk about it." James said stonily. He hadn't left his room all day.

"Come on, James. What happened?"

"Don't worry about it," James said, his voice husky with unshed tears.

"Fine, then," Lily said, but didn't leave. "I'll just wait until you are ready to tell me about it."

James half-smiled, "You're persistent, I like that about you."

Lily smiled back, "I learned from the best."

In a few minutes, James looked Lily in the eye, tears shining in his eyes.

"My dad died this morning."

"Oh, James." Lily said, engulfing him in a hug. "I'm sorry."

Lily comforted James as he cried unashamedly until he looked back into her eyes.

"I love you, Lily."

"I love you, too, James."


	12. Miss Independent

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.

_Song: Miss Independent ~ Kelly Clarkson_

"No, Potter, I will _not _ go out with you." Lily said, sighing angrily.

"Come on. Lily. Just once?"

"Don't make me hex you, Potter."

"But, Lily--"

He was interrupted by Lily's stinging hex.

"Hey!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Lily said, stalking away impatiently.

James never knew when to stop. When would he just give up already?

Maybe she had been a little harsh, but, really, the arrogant git deserved it. Didn't he?

_Yes!_

_Maybe..._

_Oh, not this again._

Lily quickly began to think about something else.

_Transfiguration homework due tomorrow. Why is James so good at Transfiguration. Wait, how did I get on the subject of James again?_

_Rawr._


	13. You're Not Sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.

_Song: You're Not Sorry ~ Taylor Swift_

"Get away from me!" Lily yelled.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to!"

"You don't accidentally hit your daughter! You're not sorry," Lily hissed.

"Lily--"

"Just stay away from me!" Lily said before apparating with a crack.

She didn't really know where she was going, she just had to get away from her house.

She appeared in front of a large house, which she walked up to and knocked on its door.

When the door opened, she saw the person she least expected.

"Er, hi?" James said, confused.

"Sorry, I didn't really know where I was going." Lily said quietly.

"Well, do you wanna come in anyway?"

Lily smiled, "That'd be great."


	14. Teardrops On My Guitar

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.

_Song: Teardrops On My Guitar ~ Taylor Swift_

Great. Just when she decided to give him a chance, he had moved on.

Lily smiled politely as James described his new girlfriend, but her heart was breaking on the inside.

_He was supposed to like _me.

"She's really great," he finished with a smile.

Lily struggled to answer. "Sh-she sounds it."

Later, when she was alone in her room, she cried.

_Why does he give up when I give in?_

Sure, they were friends now. But that wasn't enough.

_Will he ever realize that I changed my mind?_


	15. Fearless

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.

_Song: Fearless ~ Taylor Swift_

Lily pressed her lips to James'.

When they finally separated, James had a look of bewilderment on his face. "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

Lily laughed, James' favorite sound, and grabbed James' hand.

"Of course. I've decided to give you a chance."

A smile shined on James' face.

When they walked into the common room hand-in-hand, they received many stares, mostly from the Marauders.

When they arrived at the group, Remus was laughing at Sirius, "That'll be twenty Galleons for me!"

"You bet on us?" Lily asked.

"Well, duh. And I just won." Remus said with a smug look on his face.

Sirius playfully glared at her, "You couldn't have waited one more week?"

Lily just shook her head with a small smile.


	16. Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.

_Song: Change ~ Taylor Swift_

James looked around the room. This was it, the resistance, the only fighting chance they had.

The Order of the Phoenix.

The people willing to risk their lives to save others.

And he was a part of it.

Lily had joined also, and it's not that he was unhappy about it, but because he didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

He was willing to risk his own life, but he wasn't willing to risk hers.

But she had been adamant, a trait that he admired, and he eventually, albeit reluctantly, let her join.

This was the only chance to get rid of that moldy old bastard once and for all.

People have already died at his hand and James wanted to live to see it end.

There were a bunch of people dedicated their lives to get rid of him, and James was proud to be included.

That bastard better run, because they were willing to risk anything.


	17. A Place In This World

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.

_Song: A Place In This World ~ Taylor Swift_

She was a witch.

Sure, Sev had already said that, but now she had proof.

Hogwarts really existed. All the teachers Sev had mentioned are real. She really was a witch,

Of course, Tuney really didn't like it.

Was this the sacrifice she'd have to make? Exchange her sister's love and friendship for the magical world?

And what would her parents think.

She knew they never really believe her whenever she mentioned being a witch, but it was true. It was all true.

But she remembered what else Sev said, There were bad wizards, too.

Would they hurt her now that she knew she was a witch? Would bad things begin happening to her?

Would Sev always be there to help her?

She thought of her muggle friends, would they remain friends, even though she would be away most of the year?

She had just gotten accepted into a whole magical community, but she had never felt more alone.


	18. Gone Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.

_Song: Gone Forever ~ Three Days Grace_

James walked into Lily's dormitory and found her crying hysterically on her bed.

When Lily noticed his presence, she tried to calm down.

"W-what are you doing here, James?" she asked, not even noticing that she didn't use his surname.

"Alice told me you needed comforting and I figured I could help."

"Y-you can't help." She shuddered, "No one c-can."

"Lily, I'm so sorry," he said, approaching her.

"I feel like s-such a bitch," she confessed. "I broke up with h-him _yesterday,_ and now h-he's gone forever!"

"It's not your fault, Lily. You have to know that," James said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I k-know. But it still h-hurts," she sobbed.

Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw Caradoc's blank stare. He would never speak again. He would never whisper sweet nothings in her ear _ever again._

"I just never expected him to be gone. I never expected this would happen."

"He didn't deserve it," James murmured, letting Lily cry into his shoulder, grieving for another loss from the war.

And he wanted to just end it all.


	19. Help Me Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.

_Song: Help Me Remember ~ Rascal Flatts_

James sat alone on he and Lily's bed.

They were falling apart, they never used to be like this.

Remus and Sirius had noticed and were worried about him.

Even Peter had mentioned it.

She was going to leave him, and she was going to leave soon.

Whenever he saw Alice, he received a piteous look, Alice knew it would be soon, and he did too.

They never used to fight, but now fights were a daily occurrence.

She couldn't stand to be near him, it hurt him to be near her.

They hadn't always been like this, they used to be so in love.

Not anymore.

Tonight might be their last together, his last good memory of her.

They used to be so perfect, everyone envious of how in love they were, but not anymore.

She used to love him, but now she didn't.

He wanted the fights to end, he didn't want to hear the slamming door every morning, but he didn't want to lose her.

He still loved her, and he didn't want to let go, but he had to.

He wanted to remember the way that they used to be, they were so perfect, so good for each other.

He wanted to be in love like they were, he just wanted to go back.

_Help me. Please._


	20. I Melt

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.

_Song: I Melt ~ Rascal Flatts_

Lily avoided James' look. It wasn't that she wanted to, but she felt that if she were to look into his eyes, she would melt into a puddle at his feet.

She staring into those hazel eyes was such an inconvenience, but she secretly loved it.

She loved the way his stares bored straight into her soul, but she couldn't let him know that.

"Lily, are you okay? Your not acting like yourself." James said worriedly.

"Yeah, sure, I'm fine," Lily replied, smiling. She allowed herself to look at him, but avoided his eyes. She focused on a single freckle on his nose

"Are you sure?" he persisted.

"I'm sure," she smiled, "I promise."

She allowed herself one look in his eyes and had to look away immediately.

"Okay, then," James said disbelievingly.

"Um, I gotta go. See you later," Lily said quickly. She looked into his eyes one last time before quickly fleeing from the room.

She was a coward, but she loved having a chance to look into his eyes again.

She was addicted.


	21. Kiss A Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.

_Song: Kiss A Girl ~ Keith Urban_

James couldn't stop himself from staring at Lily.

She was so alluring to him, he found himself unable to look away.

Never before had he wanted to kiss her as much as he did now.

"James, could you stop staring at me?" Lily asked uncomfortably.

James shook himself into reality, "Sorry."

Lily half-smiled faintly.

He returned to his thoughts, struggling to keep his gaze away from Lily, but it soon returned to her face.

She sighed, "You're doing it again."

"Sorry. Again." James said sheepishly.

When his gaze returned to her for the third time, she scowled.

"Would you cut it out already?"

"I'm really sorry. You're just--never mind," he finished lamely.

"I'm _what_?" Lily persisted.

"You--Lily, you're just really beautiful," he said before catching her lips with his.

"Sorry," he said immediately when he pulled back.

At least before he saw the smile on her face.

"Could you do that again?" she asked, to James' surprise.

He grinned. "It would be my pleasure," he said before kissing her again.

_Perfection._


	22. You Look Good In My Shirt

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.

_Song: You Look Good In My Shirt ~ Keith Urban_

"Lily! What the hell were you doing outside in a thunderstorm?!" James asked, half trying to hold back a laugh, half worried.

"Calm down, I was just thinking." Lily replied dismissively.

"And did you completely not notice the pouring rain?"

"Well, obviously I noticed it. I just chose to ignore it."

James shook his head, "You really are a strange girl. What if you got sick?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Then I would go to the Hospital Wing for a simple potion and be all better."

James sighed in defeat. "Come on," he said, pulling her up to the boys' dorm.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Couldn't I just go to _my_ room?"

James also raised an eyebrow, "And risk waking up Alice? Do you want to feel her evil wrath?"

Lily laughed, but agreed silently.

"You're soaked," James said, pointing out the obvious, while throwing a old pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt towards her.

A minute later she emerged from the bathroom.

James grinned at her, "You know, you look good in my shirt, Lilykins."

"Shut up, Potter," Lily replied.


	23. The Stone

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.

_Song: The Stone ~ Dave Matthews_

James gazed down at Lily's sleeping form.

She promised she'd stay with him through the night, he needed the comfort.

He promised he wouldn't try anything, not that he would've wanted to anyway.

He felt like he was dying inside. Today he received news that his mom was dying.

Whatever was killing her was killing him inside.

Lily had become a close friend to him. She had helped him through this crazy mess.

He knew it was unlikely to become anything else, and, at the moment, he was okay with that.

She was the stone holding him up, his main support when he felt like he could just curl up and die himself.

He didn't want to watch his family die, he didn't want to live at times.

But she helped him, encouraged him to continue on, to live through this crazy mess.

He still loved her. He knew she didn't love him, but her friendship was enough.

Without her he would not be able to make it through this.

Sure, the other Marauders were comforting and trying to help the best they could, but there were some things they couldn't help with.

Like this.

What James didn't know, however, was that Lily was falling in love.

With him.


	24. Summer Nights

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.

_Song: Summer Nights ~ Rascal Flatts_

Lily stepped off the Hogwarts Express a took a deep breath.

Second year was finally over, and now it was summer.

Lily smiled. As much as she loved Hogwarts and learning about being a witch, it was good to get away.

She missed her family and she _really_ needed some time off from Potter, Black, and Pettigrew.

On the other hand, she was going to miss Alice, Remus, Sylvia, and Mary.

She would get to see her muggle friends again, though.

She really had missed Frankie the most, he was like the brother she never had.

Mostly, she was glad for a break. Even bookworms need a break sometime.

As she met up with her parents, said goodbye to her friends, and drove back home, Lily couldn't wait for a great summer.


	25. The Best Of What's Around

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.

_Song: The Best Of What's Around ~ Dave Matthews_

"James, why do you insist on bothering _me?_" Lily asked exasperatedly.

"Do you really want to know?" James teased.

"Oh, please, do tell me. I'd really _love_ to see what you've made up." Lily replied scathingly, while inside actually curious.

"Well, let's see. First off, you're the best there is. You're nice to everyone, well, not me, but everyone else. You're absolutely beautiful. You're smart. Your laugh is the best sound on earth. Your eyes completely enchant me. You've got attitude. You're not a slut like most of the other girls in school. You're a great friend, or so Remus tells me. Your freckles are adorable. Your fiery hair matches your personality and looks amazing on you. Your practically perfect. Oh, and you're adorable when you blush, like now. Shall I go on? There's more." James said, staring into her eyes the entire time.

"Oh," was all Lily could say, surprised at the sincerity in his voice.

"Could we at least be friends?" James pleaded.

Lily nodded and James could swear he heard her say, "Maybe a little more than that," before rushing of toward the common room.

"Wait!" James shouted after her. "Did you mean that? Lily?!"


End file.
